Natural language processing (natural language analysis) on text data has been performed for various purposes. For example, natural language processing is sometimes performed on articles such as reviews and blogs written by general users and registered in web services.
Morphological analysis is one technique of natural language processing. Regarding the morphological analysis, a method to extract morphemes that do not match any words registered in a dictionary as unknown words is disclosed in the following Patent Literature 1.